


Curiosity Killed the Cat, but Satisfaction Brought it Back

by missbiopotato



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Male Pidge, Minor Shidge, Or everyone still thinks Pidge is a guy, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Lance, butt licking, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbiopotato/pseuds/missbiopotato
Summary: In which Lance sees Shiro and Pidge have sex, and asks Keith about how two men do it.Some hand to hand demonstration might be necessary...





	Curiosity Killed the Cat, but Satisfaction Brought it Back

"What the fuck happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

The red paladin greeted his blue partner with a mocking laugh as the latter entered the common area of the Castle, a dazed and scandalized expression plastered on his face. Keith was sitting by the light, quietly spending his evening with an electronic book in hand. Lance slumped down on the couch next to him, a forgotten towel slung over his shoulder, and he stared the wall in front of him with disoriented eyes.

"I don't even know what I've just seen," he told him with a shocked voice that made Keith put his book down, both worried and intrigued. What could he have seen that made the usually so confident Lance look so shocked?

"I was going to take a shower," Lance explained, pressed on by Keith's silence. "But when I got there, I heard moans and grunts, and I thought someone was hurt so I ran toward the sound and…" he faltered, taking a shaky breath. "And there was Shiro and Pidge—" He stopped, at a lost for words. He couldn't even find the right words to describe it.

"What happened? What about Shiro and Pidge?" Keith asked worriedly, sitting at the edge of his seat. "Are they hurt?"

"No... They were facing the other way, but I could see that Pidge had his back to Shiro, and they were…" Lance opened his mouth and closed it again a couple time, looking like an idiotic fish gasping for air. He turned toward Keith, who only stared at him with a confused expression. "I don't know…! They were…" He gesticulated with his hands, trying to explain it with signs and gestures.

_ Oh _ . Keith couldn't help the blush spreading across his face when he finally understood what he meant. "Having sex?" he whispered, feeling a bit shy. Despite being 5 guys on the ship, sex was rarely something they talked about.

"Yeah," Lance squealed, his own cheeks reddening. "I mean, how can they— They're both guys! How— How do they do it?"

"Well, you know," Keith said embarrassedly as he scratched his pink cheek with a finger. "It's like the same as with a man and a woman…"

The confused expression on Lance's face told him he wasn't convinced. "But— Where does it goes?"

"In the ass…" Keith said with a strained voice; he couldn't believe he was telling that kind of stuff to his self-proclaimed rival. He couldn't help the rush of arousal that passed through his body, turned on by their conversation. It had been a while since he last touched himself, and he could feel his lower body twitch with neglect.

Lance's shocked eyes flickered to the red paladin's ass, and Keith couldn't even imagine what his partner was thinking. It definitely wasn't something good, based on the way his pupils had blown away his iris, and his stare took a somewhat predatory turn…

"But how can it fit in there? Doesn't it hurt?"

"No, supposedly it feels good," Keith tried to say nonchalantly. He'd be damned if the blue paladin found out that he liked to finger his own ass when he masturbated. He had discovered that sweet spot when one of his sexual partner had brushed a finger on his hole while he fucked her, and since then it had been like a drug. There was just something so erotic about the feel of fingers sliding inside his tight asshole, loosening it with one, then two and finally three digits, pumping inside and out until he was a sticky mess. Fingers were good, but the red paladin longed for something bigger to fill his needy ass…

Keith noticed that Lance was still staring at his ass, and he gulped audibly when he saw the tent that had formed in the blue paladin's pants. He licked his parched lips. "Are you—?"

Lance jumped at the sound of his voice, pulled back from his (definitely dirty) thoughts. He looked up at Keith with a confused look, then blushed furiously when he saw the red paladin stare at his crotch. He stumbled on his feet, placing the towel that hanged from his shoulder in front of his bulge in an attempt to hide it. "Sorry! No! This isn't what you think—" His excuse got cut short when Keith jumped on his feet and grabbed his wrist, dragging him toward their rooms.

"Keith! What are you doing—?" Lance yelled in panic before he got pushed inside his rival's room. The red paladin turned around to face him, pressing his body against the door with his own, and Lance gasped loudly when he felt the other guy's erection grind against his hips. Keith's face was so close to his own, he could feel his breath ghosting over his lips. His eyes were dark with lust, his cheeks pink with desire, and Lance swore he never saw the red paladin look sexier.

"Do you want to try it?" Keith asked seductively, still continuing to roll his hips against the blue paladin's bulge. Keith could tell through the fabrics that his rival certainly wasn't lacking in size; maybe that was why he was so confident with the ladies…

"Yeah," Lance agreed with a hoarse whisper, his hips bucking against Keith's. He moaned at the lost when Keith stepped back toward his bed, removing his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

"Just sit back and watch while I prepare myself," Keith said as he climbed on his bed, tugging his pants down and revealing the confined erection he sported. He sat on his bed and opened his legs wide for the staring paladin in front of him. He could feel his pink asshole twitch with need, and Keith scooped a bead of precum that had escaped his cock and spread it around the tight sphincter. He moaned wantonly as he felt the muscles relax under his finger pad, allowing a digit to slip inside. He fisted his shaft as he fingered himself, squeezing the base as he slowly pumped in and out of his ass. He curled the tip of his finger, seeking his sweet spots, and he moaned louder when he finally found one deep inside.

Keith looked up at the blue paladin as he added another finger. Lance was mesmerized by the view of his fingers smoothly going in and out of his tight asshole. He hadn't stirred an inch since Keith had left him there, in front of the door, hadn't even move to touch himself despite the painfully looking erection still confined inside his pants. His breathing had turned harsh and shallow, and his eyes were dark with desire as they stared feverishly at his body. Keith's examination of the blue paladin got cut short when he added a third finger inside his ass, the pleasure so intense he threw his head back as his hips bucked against his hand. He stretched his hole for Lance's thick shaft, moaning at the wonderful feel of fullness. But it still wasn't enough; he wanted to be filled to the brim…

With a whine Keith removed his fingers from his ass, flipping on his stomach and climbing on all four, presenting his bottom to the man who was still staring at him. He grabbed a butt cheek with one hand and spread it apart, exposing his red asshole twitching for his touch. "Come on. Put it in," Keith demanded, a beg in his voice. Fuck did he wanted, did he _needed_ to feel Lance's hot dick inside him, feel it moving in and out as he abused his ass into pure ecstasy.

He heard Lance take a step closer, then another, and he couldn't help the shudder that rippled across his entire body when he felt Lance's hands on his butt. He stroked the soft flesh with one hand, while the fingers of the other glided down his back and stopped at his asshole. A moan escaped the red paladin's throat as he felt Lance's finger pads circling the loosened hole. He slid a single digit inside, and Keith sucked in a deep breath at the feel of a thinner but longer finger than his own. "Not your fingers, idiot," he managed to breathe out as Lance started to impale him. "I want your dick." The hand that was massaging his butt cheek joined the other around his opening, and Lance slid his index from his asshole down to his scrotum, before rising it again toward the front and grabbing Keith's shaft. " _Ahhhh_!" he moaned as he bucked against his hand, the friction on both his back and front sending waves of pleasure throughout his entire body.

As if it wasn't enough, Lance lowered his face to Keith's asshole, and replaced his finger with his tongue. He kissed and licked and sucked the swollen muscle, giving the red paladin no rest while he also pumped his shaft in time with each thrust of his tongue. " _Ahn_ , no, Lance, please," he begged between moans. " _Mmh_ , want your, _ahh_ , dick—" His last word went a higher pitch when Lance found a sweet spot inside his ass, making him see stars. "Fuck, Lance! I'm— _Ahh_!" He felt the familiar tightness inside his balls, his body tensing with his upcoming release. "I'm coming—" he warned with a breathless voice, and the hand around his cock tightened around the head as spurts of hot cum erupted from the slit. Keith's arms gave in underneath him, unable to hold his body weight after an orgasm that intense. He was still twitching inside Lance's cum-covered hand when the blue paladin finally removed his mouth from his asshole. Only when his dick went limp did Lance let go of his softening prick.

Keith heard the sound of a zipper and ruffling fabric behind him, and he looked over his shoulder to see Lance fisting his shaft with his slick hand. He felt a new surge of arousal wash over his body as he watched the blue paladin coat his big dick with Keith's cum. His cock might need time to recover, but his ass was ready to go. "Put it in," he demanded hoarsely, his voice rough with all his previous moaning.

Lance stopped his pumping, meeting his gaze. "But you just came…"

"It doesn't matter. It'll get up again." He wiggled his ass, emphasizing his need. "Just put it in. I want you. Now."

Lance didn't need to be asked again. He grabbed Keith's hip with one hand, guiding his shaft to the opening with the other. Keith hummed his approval as he felt Lance's dick slowly breaching his virgin hole, the feel of fulfillment beyond everything he imagined. His neglected cock twitched back to life, sooner than he thought was physically possible. He was going to come more than once that night, it seemed…

Lance didn't stop until he was fully inside, slamming his hips against the red paladin's ass for the last few inches. It was better than he could ever imagine: the moist hotness surrounding his manhood, the twitching muscles squeezing him… It was pure bliss.

"Fuck, Keith," he groaned as he lowered his body on top of the red paladin, breathing harshly against his ear. "I'm gonna move, alright?"

Keith moaned his approval, arching his back as Lance slowly slid out of his asshole and rammed right back in. The blue paladin kept a punishing pace, thrusting fast then slowly, exploring the depths of Keith's ass and testing which spot made him moan the loudest. Lance's mouth started kissing the red paladin's neck, softly nipping the flesh between his nape and his collarbone. Keith cried out at the feel of teeth on his sensitive skin, and his arm sprang up behind him to grab Lance's hair. Lance growled against Keith's skin, biting him harder than intended, tasting the metallic tinge of blood on his tongue.

Keith whimpered when Lance pulled out and away from his body, the lack of friction inside his ass too much to bear. He opened his mouth to beg for the blue paladin's cock again, but his plea was cut short when he felt hands on his hips, turning him on his back. He was suddenly face to face with his rival, and he couldn't help the hot flash that heated his entire body when he saw Lance's dark, lustful eyes.

Lance didn't waste a second to slip his thick cock back inside Keith's hole, thrusting hard and deep. Keith's legs wrapped around the blue paladin's hips and his hands sneaked around his neck, holding him closer. Lance's long shaft was slamming against his prostate, and it didn't take long before Keith came unfolded. "Lance! Lance, I'm coming…!"

"Me too," Lance admitted with a strained voice, his hips bucking erratically with the fast arrival of his climax. Keith felt his partner's body tense, then squirts of hot liquid filled his inside. The thought and feel of being filled with Lance's cum send him over the edge too. His languish moan was cut short by Lance's lips over his own, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Keith returned the kiss with ardor, spurred with the erotic feeling of cum smeared on his stomach and oozing out his ass. They continued to kiss until Lance pulled away for air, his breath harsh and shallow.

"Fuck," he managed to say as he plopped down on his back next to Keith. "That was…"

"Amazing," the red paladin finished for him, closing his eyes as he felt euphoria filling his entire body. He was a mess, sticky with sweat and cum, but he'd never felt so blissful.

"Let do this again," Keith suggested, "tomorrow night." He knew his ass would be swollen and sore tomorrow, but he didn't care. He was drunk on Lance's cock, and the blue paladin's expression told him he was as much addicted as him to his ass.

"How about another round first?" Lance asked with a lopsided smile, and Keith hoped that they didn't have any training in the morning, because he was definitely not going to be able to walk normally tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> Well look at that, my first BL!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it...!


End file.
